Selling My Soul
by deliciouslytacky
Summary: [onesided NaruSaku, Sasusaku, mainly ItaSaku] When Sakura seeks power and Itachi is willing to give it her, would she sell her soul for it? Will Itachi give her power or love? Or maybe even both?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic. **x3**

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. So thanks. (:

* * *

Chapter One: Realizing Weakness

* * *

The day Uchiha Sasuke had left Konoha was the life altering point in Haruno Sakura's life. 

The pink haired kunoichi sat beneath a tree near the training grounds. The summer heat was unbearable.

It was only a few weeks ago that Sasuke had left. Even her other teammate Uzumaki Naruto had gone in search for Sasuke.

'_It's way too hot to train today!!!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura herself wasn't exactly that focused on the heat.

The only thing that went through her mind was when she revealed her love for Sasuke, and his response being "Thank you".

'_Thanks for what? For always being there for him? For loving him? _' **Maybe. But Sasuke-kun would never acknowledge me that way**.

'_Why else would he be thanking you?!_' **Ugh, it's probably for being so WEAK and not being able to stop him**..

'_I'm not weak, cha!_' Sakura just sighed to herself.

"Let's face it. I was never useful in any of the missions. It always Naruto or Sasuke-kun who were ready for battle, I just stood there in the background" she admitted to herself.

She watched as the clouds slowly faded away.

**Lately i've been hoping you could stay with me  
And I could hold you close til the end of time...yeah.  
Maybe someday we will grab some change and run away  
but for now i'll learn to say goodbye.  
Simple, Starving to be Safe – Daphne Loves Derby**

"I won't be weak anymore." Sakura proclaimed as she stood up.

"I will become strong for you Sasuke-kun. When you come back I'll be right here waiting." She said with a smile on her face.

She walked to the Hokage's office. She had been chosen to train under Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

Sakura was to become an amazing medic nin. She wasn't strong enough to practice ninjutsu or genjutsu, at least not yet.

Sakura walked into the messy, paper-filled office. She found Tsunade behind a stack of papers sleeping.

"Ummm, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked shyly. Tsunade woke up startled.

"Oh, Sakura. You're here. Are you ready to start training?" She asked the petite girl in front of her.

Sakura nodded with a big grin on her face. Tsunade could see the determination on Sakura's face.

Almost a two years had passed. Sakura now was around the age of 14.

Sakura had been learning various new chakra techniques. She had also picked up on Tsunade's extreme strength. Sakura had also become an extraordinary medic nin.

"This still isn't enough" Sakura thought to herself as she was training. Her body was overwhelmed with stress and fatigue.

"I think you should take a break Sakura. You seem like you're going a little overboard with the training. Let's go get something to eat. The lesson is over for today." Tsunade suggested.

"Thank you." Sakura said in an exhausted voice. Those two words, Thank You. They no longer held grief, but resentment.

She rarely showed weakness. Sakura had actually become stronger. She wanted to prove to Sasuke that she was strong. '_But am I strong enough?_' inner Sakura asked.

Tsunade and Sakura were slowly reaching the Ichiraku ramen bar. As expected, Naruto was there. Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan! Come sit next to me!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura looked over to her sensei. Tsunade just nodded and motioned for Sakura to go ahead.

Sakura sat down on the stool and ordered some ramen. "So Sakura-chan, how's your training been going?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, I guess." Sakura answered. "That's good." Naruto said after a few awkward minutes had passed.

Naruto could tell that something was on Sakura's mind. He finally asked, "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You look so sad".

Sakura looked up to see Naruto staring at her worryingly.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Really. It's just that I've been training for a while and I haven't seen any significant improvement." She responded.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Just keep training. I'm sure you can do it!" Naruto said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Sakura smiled at him and began to eat her ramen. '_I just have to keep training, I guess. But training with Tsunade-sama isn't going to help me now._'

Sakura finished her meal and she began to walk towards her home.

For the past few months, she found herself thinking about a certain Uchiha Sasuke more often.

Naruto called out to her. Sakura turned around to see Naruto running frantically towards her.

"Sakura-chan! Would you like me to walk you home?" Naruto asked. "Sure Naruto. I'd like the company" Sakura said lightly.

Naruto gave a toothy smile and they began to walk towards Sakura's house. Sakura looked up at the sky still lost in her thoughts.

Naruto noticed this and he stopped Sakura. "Sakura-chan. I know you're thinking about something other than training."

He said while eyeing her suspiciously. "I don't know, Naruto. It's just that.. Well, it's kinda like this.. Ugh." Sakura said while still finding the right words.

"Come on Sakura-chan. You can tell me." Naruto said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"I've been thinking about Sasuke-kun lately.." Sakura said with an ashamed tone in her voice. "Oh." Was all Naruto could think to say.

"Is this why she's been training so hard lately? What is she trying to prove to Sasuke-teme? Sakura is perfect the way she is. She's a great medic nin" Naruto thought to himself.

The rest of the walk was silent.

They were nearing Sakura's house.

Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, I've been thinking lately. And I think I'm going to take a break from training with Tsunade-sama. I'm going to leave town to train by myself. I'm probably going to leave tomorrow morning."

Naruto looked at her hesitantly. "You shouldn't leave. I'll train with you if you want." Naruto said trying to sound reassuring.

"No Naruto. I am weak, and I know that I can improve. Until I work things out with myself, I won't return to Konoha." Sakura said staring at her door.

Sakura walked inside before Naruto had time to think of anything to say.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know if there's any grammar or spelling errors. & review if you want. (: I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclamer Applied.**

* * *

Chapter two: Selling a Soul

* * *

It was early morning when the pink haired kunoichi walked out the gates of Konoha. 

The sky was serene.Konoha was different in the morning. It made it even harder for Sakura to leave.

'_No wonder Sasuke-kun left at night. It's so beautiful this time of day._' Inner Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, wait!!" Naruto called from behind her. '_Doesn't this feel familiar?_' Inner Sakura gathered.

"Sakura… chan… Are you… sure… you want… to leave?" Naruto said in between taking large breaths of air.

"Naruto, please don't go after me. If I don't come back in a year… assume I'm dead." Sakura said staring at the path before her.

Naruto was still catching his breath when Sakura decided to start walking ahead. "Oh, and Naruto?" She turned her head towards him.

He stopped to look at her. "Thank you." '_Ugh. Not those two words again!!' _Inner Sakura said anxiously.

"Thank you for always being there when I needed you. You're a true friend." Sakura added.

'_I don't wanna leave him confused. Like SOMEONE else did. This scene is ALL TOO familiar for my liking._' Inner Sakura concluded.

She continued to walk towards the forest, while Naruto stood there watching her leave.

* * *

A couple of months had passed and Sakura had been willingly training on her own. 

Sweat beaded down her forehead. A forehead that seemed to have grown accustomed to her body. I mean, it was slightly larger than a regular forehead.

"This is harder than I thought" she said to no one in particular. Little did she know that someone WAS listening.

Sakura decided to take a break. She walked towards a river. She knew her way around, after all she had been on several different missions involving her to cross this path.

She took a seat by the edge of the gleaming water. She started to stare at the sky, but she felt unsteady.

She kept looking back expecting to see someone, but she saw no one. "She keeps looking at us. Do you think she knows we're here?" One figure said to another.

"I don't think so. Our chakra is well concealed… but to notice a hint of our presence… I think Miss Haruno will be very useful to us." The other figure responded.

As Sakura turned her head to look back at the sky, she definitely felt something coming towards her.

She stood up cautiously and picked up a kunai.

* * *

Sakura hesitantly turned around. "Not quick enough my little cherry blossom" said a mysterious voice from behind her. She stood there seemingly frozen. 

She gripped the kunai in her hand, bracing herself for an attack. Nothing happened. She turned around to strike, when she saw that the figure had disappeared.

'_Damn he's fast_'

"What's the matter Sakura? Having trouble keeping up? Is my little cherry blossom too weak?" The voice seemed to be coming from the other side of the river.

Sakura strained her eyes to see two tall silhouettes beneath the trees. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura yelled out trying to sound intimidating.

The two shadows proceeded to walk towards her.

Sakura's eyes widened. The red clouds and black cloaks were unmistakable. They were part of Akatsuki.

Sakura tensed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Sakura's mind went blank. 

"Such big words from such a small girl" a blue man said while half grinning. He was very strange looking. Almost like a shark.

Sakura snapped back into reality. "You didn't answer my question." Sakura said trying to stay calm.

"I suppose we didn't. My name is Kisame." The blue man said, surprised that Sakura was still holding her composure. Sakura then moved her vision toward the other mysterious man.

He simply removed his hat as his scarlet eyes pierced through Sakura.

'_Sharingan… Wait! That means he's… Itachi!_' Inner Sakura thought, still shocked. No words left Sakura's mouth.

"I'm assuming that you already gathered who I am." Itachi said as he calmly walked over the water. Sakura made no movement.

Itachi was closing in on the space between them. He was now standing right in front of her.

Her gaze remained in the same position, which was awkward because he was a great deal taller than her. Itachi slowly reached for Sakura's chin.

He gently lifted her head so that he could see her face clearly. "What do you want?" Sakura said shakily.

She had tears forming beneath her emerald eyes. Each drop trickling down her cheek as she avoided his gaze.

* * *

Itachi forced her to look at him. "I want you." He spoke with a harsh tone. Sakura felt even weaker. 

She didn't even know how to respond. He continued "I've been examining your training. I can make you stronger."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was paranoid that he was watching her or if she was relieved to get some help in her training.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Come with me. I will train with you." He said, still looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. Why should I trust someone like you?" she said while finally looking at him. '_Wow. He's pretty hot._' Inner Sakura said spontaneously.

"You will. I'll come back for your answer tomorrow morning." He said, and then he suddenly vanished.

Sakura fell to her knees. "What do I do?" she whispered into the wind. "I can only get to Sasuke-kun by getting stronger… I'll see you tomorrow Itachi."

* * *

Sakura waited beside a tree near the river. 

The sun was beginning to rise. The sent of morning mixed with uncertainty.

"I've decided." Sakura spoke to Itachi as she looked on at the morning sky. "Good. Let's go." He said while he carefully knocked her out.

Sakura awoke in Itachi's arms. Struggling to open her eyes, she asked, "How did you know that I was going to go with you?" Itachi looked down at her in his arms.

"It was the way you looked at me" he said while speeding from tree to tree. A slight blush formed on Sakura's face.

She slowly faded back into sleep.


End file.
